Dibújame una cabra
by soledadcompartida
Summary: Billy y Spencer son compañeros de asiento. YoungFame (sí, ¡Billy está vivo!). Va a ser corto.
1. Capítulo 1: Billy tiene una mano rápida

**Nota de la autora: **estoy intentando escribir jugando con los narradores, esto fue una práctica. No me gustó, pero de todas maneras lo estoy subiendo para molestarme a mí misma y motivarme a mejorar.

* * *

Spence está desparramado sobre su pupitre, su mejilla derecha aplastada. Si apenas aguantaba sus párpados pesados la anterior clase, ni hablemos de mantenerse erguido.

El recuerdo de él apenas gruñendo un saludo al entrar y echándose sobre su pupitre, se reproduce de repente. No lo detengo. Imágenes de él intentando concentrarse en la lección, el costado de su rostro descansando en su mano, comprimiendo sus facciones y todo ambientado por un solo bullicio al que estamos tan acostumbrados que ni lo notamos ― pero al parecer nuestros amargados profesores no ―; discretamente se cuelan en mis pensamientos.

Cuando llegan a un punto muerto, noto que ha dejado de forzar interés en los garabatos escritos en la pizarra.

Su portaminas, aquel que siempre trae consigo, se mueve cada vez más lentamente. Mastico el interior de mis mejillas para triturar mis preguntas sobre la calidad de su sueño. Dudo de mi capacidad de contenerme. De no preguntarle si alguna vez soñó conmigo.

El borrador en forma de calavera en la punta de su portaminas se mece, no cambia su dirección; me doy cuenta de que ya tiene un pie en el mundo de los sueños. No lo culpo, también me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

Me llega una idea, inesperada como el pedazo de borrador que le lancé a Rajeev.

Escribí algo en la mesa, disimulando una sonrisa pícara y luego golpeé ligeramente la superficie con el nudillo, para llamar su atención. Dio un respingo. Funcionó.

Con toda la flojera del mundo, despegó su cara de la madera barnizada con un quejido. Su hombro rozó mi pecho.

Mordí mi labio inferior, deteniéndome de susurrar algo en su oreja, ¡estaba a meros centímetros de mi alcance! En su lugar, soplé en su oído. Recibí un codazo al reírme y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

―¿Dibújame una cabra? ―leyó mi minúscula caligrafía de trazos rápidos, achinando los ojos. Inclinado sobre mi lado del escritorio para dos. Estoy bastante seguro de que necesita unos lentes.

Apenas retuve la carcajada.

―Dice «dibújame una cobra», hermano Allen ―le guiñé el ojo. Por un microsegundo, vi la línea de sus labios temblar. Sonreí involuntariamente.

―Eso parece una «a» ―soltó Spence, arqueando una ceja y apuntando a la letra. Sentí mi labio inferior deslizarse sobre el superior. Él sonrió con la mitad de sus labios―. Bueno, si tú lo pides...

Me recosté hacia atrás, la silla quedando apoyada en dos patas y mis manos detrás de mi nuca. Desde allí podía ver mejor los rápidos trazos transformarse en un _algo_.

―Cohen, las sillas no son mecedoras ―la profesora me regañó mientras me liquidaba con sus ojos verdosos, no del tono que hace inevitables las cursis comparaciones, sino de uno desagradable y opaco. Las arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios se cavaron más profundas, como si les hubieran echado los años en las zanjas. No estaba de humor para un concurso de quién disparaba más desprecio con los ojos, solo quería concentrarme en lo que saldría de la mano de mi compañero de asiento; por lo tanto, impulsándome hacia adelante lo más fuerte que pude y levantando una ceja con disgusto, volví la silla a su lugar golpeando el piso lo más sonoramente posible. Marcando mi desacuerdo. Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente y retomó su lección, la tiza rechinando horriblemente contra el pizarrón.

Spence se sobrecogió apenas notoriamente por la conmoción, mas pude ver su espalda sacudirse. Y apenas escucharlo retener un grito. Una reacción parecida a la que tengo al ser pillado con las manos en la masa, estando muy concentrado o haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo.

Alivié mis facciones contraídas por el enojo y llené mis pulmones.

_Relájate, Cobra._

Sentí mis labios curvarse hacia arriba. Cuánto desearía haber visto su linda expresión alarmada.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de él, cuidadoso de no estorbarle y sintiendo la calidez que irradiaba su mejilla en la mía. Hipnotizado por la forma en la cual dibujaba, de una manera tan natural, como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes. Como si se cepillara los dientes. Le estaba dando los toques finales a la cobra más _cool_ que haya visto en mi exitosa vida.

Al retirar el portaminas y su mano de la mesa, leí algo escrito en minúsculas debajo del dibujo:

«¿quieres _sssssalir_ conmigo?»

Volteé a verlo y me encontré con su rostro a meros centímetros del mío. Aún lo tenía envuelto en mis brazos y me estaba mirando tímidamente. Sentí toda la sangre subir a mi rostro, me tomó con la guardia baja. También noté golpes acelerados, el martilleo contra mi pecho cada vez más veloz e insistente. Dos corazones.

Y una pregunta pegada a mis pensamientos.

El espacio que separaba nuestros rostros era delgado, se acortaba. Ya podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, su tacto tibio rozando la mía, el cosquilleo en donde la palma de su mano se apoyaba en mi abdomen propagarse como un incendio.

Spencer estuvo más cerca de mí que nunca.

_Casi… _

Lo solté bruscamente al recordar que estábamos en un salón lleno de otros estudiantes. Escaneé la habitación y solo noté a Shanilla cubriendo su sonrisa con sus manos al encontrarse nuestros ojos.

Tal vez era una broma. Se suponía que _yo_ iba a ser el que diera el primer paso, joder. El que se colgaba a él como un mono. ¡El que no tenía vergüenza de nada y ahora estaba titubeando como una escolar locamente enamorada!

―Depende de a dónde me invites ―respondí, dando fin a la espera, medio bromeando y a la vez pícaramente, pero no salió tan bien como esperaba. Me relajé en mi asiento, apoyando los brazos en el respaldar de su silla y sonreí coquetamente.

Se burló de mí…

¡Se burló de mí! ¿Tan mal había estado?

Él iba a añadir algo al dibujo, pero retiró su mano de improviso, después de dejarla suspendida por un rato. Fue entonces cuando escuché aquel inconfundible clac-clac acercándose a nuestro lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me arrojé encima de la mesa. Empujé mi estuche ― mercadotecnia de mi anterior gira, por supuesto ― sobre esa parte de la mesa en especial, por si acaso. Sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse y una terrible incomodidad añadirse al peso de mi espalda. Las miradas furtivas que me arrojaba Spence, quien ya tenía su lapicero sobre la hoja de su cuaderno de apuntes, no ayudaban en nada.

¿Vio lo sucedido? ¿Nos iban a echar de la clase? Entré en pánico.


	2. Capítulo 2: Spencer, no necesito motivos

**La autora es perfeccionista:** corregí unas cosas en el anterior capítulo. Bueno, muchas cosas. Este capítulo me gustó mucho más :D

* * *

Me tomó por sorpresa la manera en que Billy se tiró sobre la mesa.

No pude evitar comparar el movimiento con la forma en que escondo mi tableta, al percibir a alguien acercarse en la madrugada. Probablemente Jane, cuyo instinto maternal se chifla a veces y la obliga a visitar mi habitación; tal cual se hubiese disparado una alarma en ella. Entonces, deslizaría el electrónico bajo mi cuerpo, me tiraría las sábanas y le copiaría al perro del vecino su truco de «hacerse al muerto». Expectante ante la cadencia de sus pasos.

Se va. Se va.

Se fue.

Abriría los ojos y quitaría la pausa.

_Ah. _

Ese dibujo.

Al darme cuenta de lo que Billy trataba de cubrir con desesperación ― bastante obvio, sí ―, sentí una mano invisible y ardiente capturar mi cuello con toda su longitud y apretar. Como si no estuviese allí, pero al mismo tiempo fuese muy real. Podía imaginar la marca que dejaría en mi cuello con una lucidez espeluznante. Contuve la respiración mientras las agujas de los tacones anunciaban su inevitable llegada.

―Joven Cohen ―su voz daba la impresión que siempre alguien le estuviese clavando algo en el lugar que no veía el sol. Sobresaltado, Billy levantó la cabeza con parsimonia. La profesora golpeó el escritorio con la punta de la desgastada uña postiza del dedo índice―: Su cuaderno.

Extendió la mano.

Billy fingió no haber escuchado.

―No tengo todo el día.

―Como sea ―las palabras fueron expulsadas un suspiro, como si su sabor fuera asqueroso. Todos lo confundieron con hastío. Yo no.

Billy revolvió su mochila desganadamente, con una mano, aún recostado en la mesa. Extrajo un cuaderno azul eléctrico cuya tapa lucía montones de pegatinas, lo deslizó en la palma extendida en frente suyo y ella por poco le arrebató el anillado.

Frunció el ceño al leer la etiqueta.

―Supongo que usted, joven Cohen, es justamente lo necesariamente inteligente para darse cuenta de que me refiero al cuaderno de esta asignatura ―su tono con cada palabra se manchaba de tóxico desdén, pero se corrigió de manera brusca―, ¿me equivoco?

―Ese no lo traje ―pude ver una sonrisa afectada formarse en su rostro, a pesar de realmente estar viendo la parte posterior de su cabeza y su cuello. Raro.

―Por supuesto ―sonrió con sorna― no esperaría más de usted.

Se alejó, cuaderno en mano, con lo que parecían ser zancadas. Taladrando el piso.

Iba a suspirar, pero se dio la vuelta. Ciento ochenta grados.

―Siéntese erguido, muchacho ―ordenó con toda la autoridad le fue posible poner en una oración. Pretenciosamente amenazante.

Billy no se movió. Se escucharon risas como pájaros cantando en los árboles.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y se acercó a nuestro asiento, al borde de echar una carrera hacia su alumno favorito.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―interrogó con suavidad, examinando a Billy de pies a cabeza. Él tragó saliva. Ella mostró los dientes, como un mono cuando se ve amenazado en lo que pareció ser una sonrisa e insistió―: ¡Siéntese erguido!

Un segundo de silencio, por el alumno que está técnicamente muerto. ¿Acaso escucho que son dos? Que sean dos segundos, entonces.

Pero, la campana no respeta a nadie. Este episodio, salvó cabezas. Nuestra maestra tenía una clase que atender, lamentablemente; los alumnos la esperaban con ansias.

Después de mirarse por un rato, la profesora aceptó su derrota. Nos dio la espalda. Aquella ancha, digna de un nadador.

No obstante, no nos dejaría sin amenazar aunque sea una vez más a su pupilo. Volteó solo la cabeza, como un búho.

_Te atraparé la próxima vez_, decían sus ojos.

Billy sonrió, de aquella característica manera que tiene escrita _soy invencible_ en los dientes.

El resto de la mañana pasó como un avión, rápido y borroso. Justo sobre mi cabeza.

Casi me dormí en matemáticas. Alguien fue al baño. Billy hizo reír a la clase. Alguien más fue al baño. Cabeceé varias veces más. El estómago de Billy gruñó, seguido del mío. Billy preguntó algo absurdo y hasta el profesor se rió.

Mi reloj interno me dictó que acomode mis cosas.

Y el timbre sonó.

Al levantarme, lo vi. Esperando una respuesta, como un cachorro esperando una recompensa, mirándome y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

Me golpeó como un rayo. Lo había invitado a salir y luego me desconecté del mundo ― idiota. Entré en pánico, mas no lo reflejé. Miré a los costados. No hay moros en la costa.

Solo dije, temiendo no saber cómo mi voz sonaría:

―Aquí no.

Billy tomó mi mano y salimos con torpeza del aula, llevándonos más de una silla por delante. Pasamos a Shanilla, pero no dijo nada y creo haberla visto sonreír. Tal vez medio sonreí de vuelta. Me agrada.

Me llevó al patio trasero en el que nunca había nadie. A pesar de eso, no estaba abandonado. Las plantas en las macetas rebosaban vida y el césped era tan verde como en cualquier otra área.

El sol se filtraba entre las hojas del árbol encima nuestro, cubría a Billy de motas doradas. Billy, quien no podía contener la gran sonrisa en su rostro, y lo que estaba detrás.

Entonces me contó todo.

Me confesó que siempre estaba buscando la manera de hacerme reír. Me comparó con un imán, uno que atraía a sus ojos, y me dijo lo tonto que se sentía cuando yo lo _cachaba _mirándome y él miraba para otro lado, avergonzado. Entre muchas otras cosas que salieron apresuradamente de él. Me reí cuando sus palabras se mezclaban.

Finalmente, hablé.

―Y bueno… ¿qué quieres hacer? ―pregunté, recargándome en la pared y cruzando los brazos. Una pintura de una ave exótica colgaba de un clavo, al lado mío, mostrando el arcoíris en sus alas―. Esto es una cita.

―_Suavemente, bésame _―Billy interpretó la conocida canción de Elvis Crespo, su voz potente y rasposa pero suave. Me reí, él también.

Continuó.

Fue como si cantara solo para mí.

No. No era Elvis Crespo.

Apostaría mi televisor a que era la versión de Pitbull.

Acercó su rostro al mío y cerró sus ojos poco a poco. El calor de mi cuerpo subió a mis mejillas. Lo sostuve donde comenzaba la curvatura del hombro.

Queríamos lo mismo, al parecer.

Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies al apretar mis labios contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Billy, bajé apartando los mechones ― suaves porque usaba acondicionador ― de su frente y rocé su entrecejo. Acto seguido, tracé con mi nariz el puente de Billy, bajándolo como un resbalín; di un toque en la punta de su nariz y besé el surco entre ésta y su labio superior. Mi hombro golpeó el marco del cuadro y éste osciló. La punta de mi lengua humedeció el espacio entre sus labios, entonces él me envolvió con sus brazos y me besó, revolviendo mi cabello torpemente. Sentí la vibración de su voz en mis labios, Billy tarareó otra canción mientras me besaba.

Cantó solo para mí.

Y deslizó dos palabras entre mis labios:

_Mi_ novio.

Sonreí.


End file.
